The Newest Member of Fairy Tail
by lovedizzy2
Summary: this is a story about a girl who joins fairy tail in hope of finding her parents she goes through many exciting adventures just to find her parents. pairings : NALU, GRUVIA ,GALE, JERZA, MIRA X FREED. and laxus is too ugly to find a women or man. also macarov and bob have a thing going on JK. macarov and porlyusioca LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE EACHOTHER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I am lovedizzy2, but you can just call me Dizzy and this is my cousin T-chan. T-chan say hi!**

**T-chan: Hi, I'm awsome and I 3 Fairy Tail! :D**

**Whatever helps you sleep at night T-chan**

**T-chan: Hey!**

**Do the disclaimer T-chan! :)**

**T-chan: Dizzy-sama and I don't own Fairy Tail we only own Kokoro Renesme and a my hairdryer. So all you creepy lawers back up! *Pulls out a bar of soap and throws it at the creepy lawyers***

***sweatdrops* Isn't that a little excessive?**

**T-chan: Nope it was completely necessary, now on to the story! ****  
**

The Newest member of Fairy Tail

Kokoro Renesme- a 17 year old wizard who controls ice and fire dragon slayer magic. She has violet short hair. She has ocean blue eyes and somehow lands up at fairy tail. Becomes a member and meets new friends.

Natsu Dragneel- a 18 year old fire dragon slayer and is a member of fairy tail. Also has a love interest named Lucy. Magical ability's- Fire dragons roar, fire dragons iron fists, fire dragons wing attack,

Happy- a 6 year old cat who is Natsu's partner and best friend. Ability's- can fly and says, aye a lot

Lucy Heartfilia- a 17 year old Celestrial wizard and is a new member of the fairy tail guild. Has a love interest in Natsu DragonNeel. Magical abilities- celestrial spirit magic, has 10 zodiac keys, Aquarius, Taurus, cancer, virgo, Sagittarius, leo, Gemini, aries, scoripo, Capricorn are her celestrial spirits, also has a signature move also known as the Lucy kick.

Gray Fullbuster- a 18 year old ice wizard who is also a fairy tail member. Has a very difficult relationship with team mate Natsu. Has a unintentional problem with stripping. Also has a stalker/ secret admirer named Juvia. magical abilities Ice make- lance, shield, hammer, bow, battle ax, sword, super freeze arrow, geyser, ice cannon, prison, grappling, hook, wall, knuckle, saucer, ice bringer, ice blade, seven slice dance.

Erza Scarlet- a 19 year old fairy tale guild member who is S-class. Has a love interest in Jellal. Magical abilities- ex-quip magic outfits for her magic- the night/black wing armor/flame empress armor/flame empress armor/flight armor/robe of yuen/morning star armor/armadura fairy/sea empress armor.

It's been seven years. Seven years since Samui-hi left me alone in the woods to fend for myself. I've become a wanderer, not staying too long in one place. I spent the last seven years training and perfecting my dragon slayer magic. But this all changed when I came across a town called Magnolia.

_Ugh im so tired from all this walking I should stop in this town and find a inn or some place to stay. _

I started walking around town and looking at all the shops and restaurants.

_Man im starving I should stop at one of these restaurants before I starve to death. _

I walk around for a little longer until I come across a little bakery. I decide that this would be a good place to stop for **food**. I walk into the bakery and look around. It is a small shop with shelves on three sides of the shop. All covered with delicious pastries and yummy looking cakes in a case in the back of the shop. As I continue my observation of the little shop I notice that the baker is nowhere in sight.

_God what do I have to do to get some food around here!_

I walked over to the counter and I saw a bell that said **PLEASE RING FOR ASSITANCE**.

_ Now that's just too tempting_…NO I must control myself…Screw it!

*******_SLAM*_**

_Oops….I broke it…Great! Just great! Now I have to buy this guy a new counter and a new bell._

I look around nervously and use my super ninja powers to quickly escape the small bakery. As I make my daring escape from the small shop I accidently ran into a pole.

_ Owww! That really hurt…. I'm so clumsy sometimes. Grrr!_ _I think I am going t..oo s…kip…..t..h.e f…o…od…._

I spend the next hour looking around town for an inn. I finally found the inn after asking like thirty different people. (an: Jeez these towns people aren't lightest bulbs in the box are they.) I walked up to the inn and walked inside. There was a super skinny woman standing behind the counter, I could tell that she was going to be a snobby one. I walked up and paid for my room then ran off to my room as fast as I could just so I could get away from the overly snobby woman.

I ran into my room and leapt onto the bed and fell asleep right away.

-_Time skip, next day-_

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and the birds chirping softly in the distance…

"Dear God! It's way too quiet here! I need to find some action!" I exclaim as I jump off my bed and out the window to see the world. I hear a loud boom in the distance and see a big mushroom cloud in the middle of town.

"There's some action! Let's go!" I exclaim as I rush off on the roof tops towards the big mushroom cloud. As I get closer I hear some yelling and very poorly thought out insults.

"Shut up ice princess" yelled a pink-haired boy.

"What did you just call me fire-breathing-freak!" screamed a boy with blackish blue hair.

"At least I don't walk around in my underwear you pervert" the boy with pink hair says.

The boy with black hair looked down in horror and saw indeed that he was in his underwear.

"WHAA WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!" shrieked the blackish blue haired boy.

_This is exciting I hope they break into a fight soon so I can join in on the fun._

Suddenly the pink haired boy shouts.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" **suddenly his fist caught on fire and he punched the black haired boy with such force that he went flying across the market place into the small bakery.

_OH MY LORD THAT GUY IS….. BEAST._

The black haired guy leaps out of the rubble of the once small and quaint bakery then screams…

"**ICE MAKE ICE CANNON" **the black-haired boy suddenly had a giant ice cannon which he aimed at the pink haired guy and shot…. ***A CANNON SHOT WAS HEARD*** but he missed by a long shot.

"You got to do better than that if you wanna take down me" the pink haired guy yelled.

This is when I decided to join in on the fun. I leapt from the rooftops and landed in the middle of the maniacs. They both gave me surprised looks. Then the black-haired guy had the guts to say.

"Get out of the way girly or you'll regret it" stated the black haired guy.(an How manly! :D)

"What did you just say to me" I said dangerously.

"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY" he yelled in return

_That's it im through he is so done for._

I smile creepily at the black haired guy. Then said.

"**FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" **suddenly I breathe fire at the idiotic black**-**haired guy. He leaps into the air and tries to dodge but fails because my fire dragon's roar tracks its target so the attack hit him dead on and he went flying all the way in to the little shattered bakery. When I turned around to fight the pink haired he just stood there with a shocked expression.

"Who are you" he exclaims clearly confused.

"I am Kokoro Renesme and who might you be?" I ask

"I am Natsu Dragneel the best wizard in Fairy Tail" he boasts

_This guy seems pretty weird _

"And **I **am Gray Fullbuster Fairy Tails true top wizard." Gray says with a smug look on his face. Then the two boys broke out in a fight again over who was Fairy Tail's top wizard. I took that as my chance to slowly sneak away. The second I was out of their line of sight I ran all the way back to the inn. Once I was inside the snobby receptionist looked at me with a mad look on her face and said. "Hey you fatty WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BARGING IN HERE LIKE THAT" she yelled.

"Who are you calling fat, ugly" I snapped back

"What did you just say to me?!" She shrieked

"Ugly obviously" I said then walked away from the fuming woman.

After the little cat fight with the snob, I walked back to my room and collapsed onto the bed.

_Man, I'm beat; I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to sleep. But that guy from before…..Natu, no um Natud, oh Natsu why did he seem so familiar. I probably saw him in a different town or something._

I got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. I took a quick shower because I wanted to get up early tomorrow so I could finish exploring the town.

-_Time skip-_

I woke up a little before dawn and jumped out the window to finish my exploration. In the middle of town there was a huge market place filled with all kinds of things like food, magic shops, and clothing stores. I eventually found a huge cathedral. When I say huge I mean huge, it was like 10 stories high. I continued my exploration and eventually came to a street called Strawberry Street. I strolled down the street slowly and looked around taking in the sights until I heard a scream. I became a little concerned because this seemed like a nice and quiet street.

I walk up to the house the scream came from and was about to knock on the door when the window above me opened and someone was thrown out the window and landed on me. I was not a happy girl; I was out for blood now.

_Who the heck just fell on me and why are they so heavy._

The person immediately got off me and where about to say sorry when said person looked at me with a really weird look on their face and said "Hey…Do.. I know you, because you look really familiar…Oh! I remember now you're that girl from yesterday….um Kokko or something."

"My name isn't Kokko its Kokoro, and why did you just get thrown out a window?" I asked with a suspicious look on my face.

"Oh my friend was taking a shower and I walked in on her so she kicked me out the window." He said as if it were the most normal thing on the planet.

"Wait you walked in on a girl taking a shower, are you insane! I'm surprised she didn't murder you. Is she your girlfriend or something?" The boy whose name is Natsu looked at me with a confused look on his face which then turned into a blush.

"N.o no 'ss ju..st a ffirend" Natsu stuttered and his blush deepened.

"Oh really, so she won't mind if I kick your but into next week?" I asked with a sweet smile on my face. His face went to a blush to a look of horror.

"I think she would mind if you ask me so don't try anything" He said obviously scared remembering what happened to Gray yesterday.

"Fine I guess I'll see you around Natsu Dragneel" I said as I walk away toward the bridge and head toward the inn. A few hours later to my horror I learned that I was completely lost.

_Great just great I decide to take a different route to the inn and mange to get completely lost! Grrrrr! WHY DOSE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!_

I begin to franticly ran through the streets looking for something familiar until I come to a big building not as big as the cathedral but still pretty big. There was a big wooden banner that said…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Dizzy here with a new chapter! :D**

**T-chan: Hi everyone! I like tacos!*taco appears out of thin air and starts to eat it***

**Umm okkkk well T-chan do the disclaimer!**

**T-chan: Dizzy-sama and I don't own Fairy Tail! But I do own this fish...Back off Happy it's mine!**

**Happy: But T-chan I'm hungry!*Tries to take fish***

**T-chan: *slaps Happy paw away* NO! IT"S MINE!*Starts fighting with Happy***

***Sweatdrops* Well back to the story! :) **

FAIRY TAIL on a big steel gate, next to the gate on either sides were too huge pillars with two fairy tail statues on top of them. On the very tippy top of the building is a huge loud speaker of maybe a bell I wasn't sure. Right under the bell/loudspeaker was a orange flag with a white fairy tail sign. Then I remembered the two guys who were fighting a couple days ago were apart of this guild. So I decided I was going to join right then and there. So I walked up to the doors and flew them wide open to see a huge fight in the middle of the guild hall. I looked over to the bar and saw a semi-normal working the bar. So I decided to ask them how to join this famous place. I slowly walked up to the counter while avoiding tankards, chairs and tables being thrown everywhere.

"Hey I was wondering if I could join this guild" I asked sweetly. The lady behind the counter looked at me and smiled then said.

"Oh hi you will have to talk with the master about that, but im not sure where he is" she stated.

"do you know when he will be in ?" I asked politely

"oh don't know when he'll be back but you can just wait here I'm sure he'll be back soon. By the way im Mirajane Strauss, and you are ?" she asked

_Wow this girl's an airhead _

As I was about to answer someone shouted.

"HEY IT'S KOKKO!" a very familiar and annoying voice shouted.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME! IT'S KOKORO YOU DING-A-LING!" I shouted back at Nabu…Wait I mean Naku…..no no that's not right…. It's…Natsu there we go!

"WHATEVA!" Natsu shouted back.

"SHUT UP FLAME PRINCESS" shouted Grape….. Wait wait… I got it it's Grace… no that not right it's….. ummmmm….. Grappling-hook….yeah that's it…..oh I remember now it's Gray. What a weird name.

"WHA'D YOU PRINCESS FROST-BITE!" Natsu shouted. I rolled my eyes.

_Do these guys ever shut up!_

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped, I blushed under everyone's gaze.

"She's truly man!" I heard an overly dramatic voice shout.

"Umm…Hi everyone I am Kokoro Renesme, It's nice to meet you all!" I said with a big Grin on my face. Natsu and Gray fell over anime style from my politeness I showed everyone. The front door then opened and I looked over and saw a very short old man. He walked over to the counter and greeted Mira.

"Hello Master!" said the overly cheery Mira "there is someone here who wants to join Fairy Tail."

"Oh really, where are they?" The Master asked.

_Man, this little guy is the Master of Fairy Tail and is one of the ten wizard saints. _

"She's right there" Said Mira while pointing at me. The Master looked over at me and motioned for me to come closer. I walked over to the Master and greeted him.

"Hello, I am Kokoro Renesme and I would like to join Fairy Tail" I stated.

"Well I have to ask you a few questions, one what type of magic do you use, two why do you want to join Fairy Tail in the first place, and three how old are you?" He asked.

"I am a fire and ice dragon-slayer, I want to have friends I can trust and for once to feel like I am part of a family. And I am 17-years-old."I answered. The room was completely silent.

_What's with these people, did I say something wrong. Do hate they Friendship or something. I'm confused. Maybe they don't like dragon-slayers, that's probably it…. Yeah._

Then the whole erupted into cheers…Wait cheers?! Huh?!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Kokoro, I am Master Macarov." He said

"Where do you want you're your guild mark?" Asked Mira

"On my right shoulder in gold please" I reply. After I got my guild mark a girl with scarlet hair walked up to me and introduced herself.

"I am Erza Scarlet it is nice to meet you Kokoro" She said.

"You can just call me Koko for short." I reply. Ezra smiles at me then asks.

"Do you have a place to stay Koko?"

"Kinda, I was staying at the inn because I didn't really think I could get into Fairy Tail" I said sheepishly.

"Well, you can stay with me until you get yourself situated, ok?" She asked. I grinned really big at her and said.

"Yes, I would love to stay with you Erza" She was about to say something else when Natsu came running up to us with an excited look on his face and he said.

"Kokko fight me!" He yells while getting into a fighting stance. I looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

"You want to fight me!?" I exclaim.

_Whats with this guy, dose he ask all the new members to fight. Does he have a screw lose somewhere, because he seems to be plain insane if you ask me…._

"Fine… .GO!" I yell, quickly punching him in the stomach.

"Wait! Wha…" He says as he goes unconscious.

"He deserved that, Good job Koko" Stated Erza as she gave me the thumbs up. "Let's go to the inn and get your stuff ok Kokoro?"

"Ok let's go." I exclaim as I run out the front door towards the inn.

**I wonder what will happen next...Well see you next time!-Dizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hia everybody Dizzy here with another amazing chapter!**

**T-chan: Hey! I helped too! **

**Oh ya! You helped a lot because u is awesome! :D**

**T-chan: *Sweatdrops* Ok... Dizzy-sama and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**And back to the Tale! **

It took not that long to get to the inn. Apparently the inn is closer to the guild than I thought. We walked inside the inn and got to see my most 'favorite' person in the world, -Butt-Face! Yay! We ignored her as we walked to my room. As we were walking I realized.

_I just remembered that I don't have a lot of stuff; I think I have 4 of the same outfit, a toothbrush, and the necklace that I am wearing. Gah! That's not a lot of stuff is it!_

We walked into the small room and started collecting my belongings.

"Is this all you own Koko?" Erza asked with a surprised look on her face. I nodded and we left the inn and headed towards Erza's apartment. We walked up to a decent sized building. I was probably 4 stories or something like that. I noticed that there is some sort of an enchantment on the building. My guess was that only girls could get into the apartment. We walked into the lobby and Erza gave me a tour of the apartments. Let's just say it was a very interesting experience that I will not forget anytime soon. We walked into her room and I put my stuff down and looked around. It was flipping Huge; it was about 5 apartments big no joke.

"Wow! Your room is huge!" I exclaimed with wide-eyes.

"It's not that big, it's only 5 apartments connected." She stated. I then proceeded to fall over anime style.

_From what she told me about this apartment, it must cost her about 500,000 jewel a month! That's flipping insane, how do get that much money a month! _

"You can sleep on the couch or you can sleep on the floor." Erza stated

"Umm…I think I'll take the couch." I said. She nodded walked into her room and shut the door. That was when I realized how late it was. I jumped onto the surprisingly comfortable couch and fell asleep.

-_Time Skip Next Day_-

I woke up to the sun shining, the birds chirping in the distance…

_Ugh! Why do most mornings start like this! It's too peaceful!_

I got up from the couch and walked toward the, I don't know the kitchen? Yeah the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. It was simple and elegant, just how I imagined her kitchen would look like. I sat at the table and waited for Erza to show up.

_When is she going to wake up! I think I'm just going to go to the guild._

I opened the window and jumped out. I started toward the guild. When I got there all I saw was absolute kayos, chairs, tables, and tankards flying everywhere.

_ It's like 6 in the morning what the heck are these yahoos doing!_

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"I screamed and just like last time everyone stopped and stared at me. I walked toward the bar and sat down.

"Good morning Kokoro!" exclaimed Mira "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Umm can I have some orange juice" I asked sweetly. She nodded and walked off to get it. I heard the door open and I looked over and saw a blonde girl dragging wait what why the heck is she dragging Natsu?

"Can someone take this pest away from me?!" exclaimed the blonde. Gray marched over and took Natsu away from the blonde. She walked over to the bar and sat down next to me.

"Good morning Lucy! What did Natsu do this time?" Mira asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh Mira I don't know what I am going to do with him, I woke up this morning and tried to sit up but I felt something holding on to me. I screamed and 'Lucy Kicked' the sorry jerk who invaded my personal space. I then looked at the person who I just kicked and realized it was Natsu. I screamed at him and lectured him about personal space and he shouldn't invade my personal space. I don't know what I should do Mira!" She whined

"Why would you complain about your boyfriend sleeping in the same bed as you?" I asked. Lucy immediately blushed bright red and covered her face. Natsu then came over and said.

"I told you kokko, she's not my girlfriend!" He yells. I look at him and a dark aura surrounds me.

"My NAME IS KOKORO NOT KOKKO YOU WHINY LITTLE FILICKER!" I scream.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" He says then runs away.

"Wow and here I thought only Erza could scare him that bad!" exclaims Lucy.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Of course not he's just a friend!" She exclaims while waving her hands around wildly and shaking her head no.

"If he's just a friend why isn't he hospitalized for holding you in his sleep?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh never mind, by the way I'm Lucy Heartfilia and you are?" she asked.

"Hi it's nice to meet you my name is Kokoro Renesme and your boyfriend's name is Natsu Dragneel right?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face.

"Yea…Wait a minute I told you he's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"Sure and my name is Luke." I replied sarcastically."I'm just pulling your leg, friends?"

"Yeah friends!" We both smiled and high-fived.

_I think this the start of an interesting adventure!_

**T-chan: Bye-Bye! see you next time! Aye!**


End file.
